Homecoming
by Silverflames16
Summary: After being gone for four years, Silver is finally coming home


**Author's Notes: Hi there, my name is SilverFlames, and this is my very first crack at a fanfic, so any and all constructive criticism is welcome. This is going to be a very short, 1 chapter story. I guess there isn't to much to say, other than that there are some slight modifications to the Sonic universe. But i do need to add,I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are the property of Sega. **

Blaze was driving along in the right lane, looking for the exit ramp to the airport. She had the letter he wrote to her in her purse next to her. A letter from Silver, who said that he was coming home that day. Blaze was really anxious, she was up at the crack of dawn even though his flight wouldn't be in till later that afternoon. She couldn't help herself, she hadn't seen Silver since the night before he left, four years earlier.

_(Flashback)_

_Blaze and SIlver were walking up Blaze's walkway to her front door after their first date ever. Silver had finally worked up the guts to finally ask Blaze, his best friend since childhood, out on a date only two days before he left. But there they were, 11:00 pm the day before he left. But he figured that their would be time for him to sleep on the plane ride. After what seemed like an hour, they finally reached her porch. They stopped to say their good nights, and Silver spoke first, "Well this was fun." and Blaze replied softly, "Yeah, it was." Silver said to her, "Can we do this again sometime?" and he gave her a slight smile. Blaze however, did not return the smile, but instead said "Aren't you leaving tomorrow?" and she motioned to the dog tags that Silver wore around his neck. Feeling himself sucked back to reality, he had almost forgotten that he enlisted to go fight overseas, and with a sigh he added, "Yeah, I am." The moment now ruined, SIlver decided to retreat with as much nerve as he could muster and he said, "See you around." she nodded and turned to go inside, but Silver was frozen to the spot. He knew what he wanted to say. He had been in love with Blaze for a long time, but he felt as though he had time. But now that his future was much more uncertain than it was, he had to say something. So mustering up all his courage, he spoke, "Blaze." She stopped, but did not respond, so Silver spoke again, "There's something you need to know." She still didn't speak. So Silver continued, "I don't know what's gonna happen to me, so I'm gonna say this now before anything can happen tome." Blaze finally spoke, "What is it Silver?" and he replied, "I love you. I've loved you for a long time and I always will." Blaze turned around to face him, and se had tears running down her face, a rare sight. Silver was over come by her appearance and Blaze ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He returned her embrace as she cried into his shirt, but in between sobs she whispered something almost inaudible, "I love you too...and always will." Silver heard and he placed his hand on the back of her head to tip it back. Her makeup was running, but Silver didn't care; Blaze would always look beautiful to him. He leaned into her and they shared their first ever kiss. It was passionate and sweet, but as all good thing must come to an end, so did this kiss. Now done with her crying, Silver spoke to Blaze, "I promise that I'll be back, one day." She didn't feel very reassured, but accepted it at face value._

_(End of Flashback)_

As images of tht night flowed through her mind, Blaze almost missed the exit for the airport. And after spending five minutes searching for a place to park, she finally shut the car off and went into the airport. His flight was coming in from Westopolis, so looking up on the big board, she saw that she was a few minutes early, but went off towards the terminal anyways.

After getting through security, Blaze was sitting at the exit waiting for the plane to arrive, and sitting on pins and needles. Out the window, she saw many plans landing, hoping each one was Silver's. A plane from skywest airlines, the one SIlver was supposed to be on finally pulled up to the exit and docked with the terminal. She got to her feet, as she was the only one in the terminal. After a couple minutes, a stewardess came through and opened the door. She stepped aside and a flood of people poured into the terminal. Blaze scaned the crowed for Silver signiture quills, but to no avail. After the flood died out, she thought that maybe she had amde a mistake and was merely in the wrong terminal but then she heard the stewardess wish goodbye to one more passenger. She looked up and stepping into the terminal, wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt, his hair done up in five quills, came Silver, carrying a duffelbag and a backpack. Their eyes met and he froze. Blaze, with tears again streaming down her face ran to Silver who set his things down and spread his arms wide to welcome her. She hit him like a rocket that it almost knocked him over. Wit a smile on his face, he said, "I never tought you'd be so glad to see me." and she said, "You don't know how much I've missed you." and he replied, "I missed you too, I thoguht about you every day." And she continued, "Four years...Four years and now your home, don't ever leave." and he replied, "This is very out of character for you, I like it." Then, in thesame fashion as four years ago, he tipped her head back and kissed her. She reutrned his kiss and eventually their embrace broke. Blaze leaned her head on his shoulder and he said, "I told you I'd be back."

**Yeah, short, I know, but I'm really just testing the waters of uploading and such. Again, this is my first story, so please go easy, but constructive criticism is both wanted and encouraged.**


End file.
